No Estás Sola
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Todo se había confabulado en su contra, estaba sintiéndose completamente sola... Pero aquel chico que la acompañaba en cada una de las aventuras, no solo servía de apoyo para Ladybug... sino que para Marinette también. [Marichat] [Contiene Spoiler de la tercera temporada y de capitulos sin estrenarse]


.

De pronto, estaba leyendo la lista para el LadyNoir de Julio y no sé porque se me ocurrió esto... Bueno, es una espina que me quedó después de ver Timetagger y creo que algunas de las palabras para julio me recordó esto... No había tomado el tema de Lila porque no quería... pero terminé cayendo...

¡Les dejo otro Marichat en su mes!

Aquatic~

* * *

_Dedicado a mi beta que soporta tantas historias a la vez... :) _

* * *

**No estás sola**

**-one shot-**

**Palabras: 1222**

**...**

Todo sucedió tan lento que ella no pudo evitar las consecuencias de lo que había inventado para poder escapar de sus cercanos para vestir el traje rojo de motas.

Marinette había tenido mucho trabajo como Ladybug y sus excusas sonaban cada vez menos creíble, al punto de que Alya habia descubierto sus mentiras. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sus responsabilidades estaban tapándola y fue en ese momento, que Lila, como una serpiente venenosa, lentamente fue cubriendo todos aquellos sectores en donde ella estaba y por ser Ladybug ya no podía ocupar. Primero fue su grupo de amigas, le siguió su trabajo como niñera y cuando pestañeó una vez más, sus compañeros le habían quitado el puesto de presidenta para dárselo a Lila quien disponía del tiempo que Marinette carecía.

_¿No le había advertido Lila de eso?_

Y ella sin saberlo se lo había permitido.

Empezó a sentirse sola, a sentir que estaba todo mal en su vida.

Incluso había llegado a ser suspendida del colegio por sus constantes faltas.

No daba más.

Y el sentimonstruo que apareció frente a ella por aquella pesadumbre fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿Debía desistir? ¿Entregar su Miraculous? Pese a las quejas de Tikki, fue a hablar con el maestro Fu, pero solo tenía palabras de aliento para ella. Pues, para él, ella era la única que podía ser Ladybug, no podía renunciar ahora… Confiaba ciegamente en ella….

Pero al parecer, un hombre acostumbrado a la soledad por la carga de los Miraculous, alguien que tenía que ver al amor de su vida escondido para que no corriera riesgos, no era buen consejero.

Suspiró agotada en su balcón, observando la nada y esperando poder reincorporarse a las clases, pero sabía que todo sería distinto, si es que era posible volver.

Quizás habrían lazos rotos, incomodidades y miradas acusantes sobre ella.

—Esto apesta…

—¡Te juro que me bañe! —la voz de Chat la hizo voltear de golpe, apegándose a la barandilla de su balcón.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Chat Noir? —preguntó, incomoda, lo que menos quería ahora es hablar con él.

—Me enteré de todo lo que te pasó…

—Qué vergüenza —exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—No —negó con la cabeza y se permitió acercarse a ella para poderse a su lado—, creo que es buena suerte.

—¿Buena suerte?

—Sí —afirmó el superhéroe—. Con todo lo que te ha pasado, Marinette, es una suerte que un akuma no te haya atacado, tú sabes, he pasado por eso —Marinette volvió a resoplar, la akumatización de Chat es algo que no quería recordar y menos ahora— Por eso te admiro —ante aquello, los ojos de la chica se dirigieron al de traje oscuro con sorpresa—. Digo —se acomodó la voz, carraspeando un poco su garganta—, eres de las pocas personas que conozco en París, que no ha sido akumatizada. Tu madre y My Lady serían las otras dos… Por eso, admiro tu entereza para no caer ante el camino fácil…

—¿Camino fácil? —la chica observó a su compañero. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuanto debió sufrir después de que el akuma lo poseyó. El siguió actuando normal con ella, pero… al parecer aún tenía mucho dentro de sí.

—Sí —bajo la mirada a su mano derecha, esa donde portaba el anillo del gato negro, su Miraculous—. Caer ante Hawk Moth es el camino fácil, sucumbir ante las palabras ambiciosas que te dice para conseguir su objetivo. Esperar que las cosas caigan de arriba, cuando todo es cuestión de esfuerzo.

Marinette dejó de observarlo para volver su mirada al río Sena.

—¿Crees que alguien me extrañe en clases? ¿Qué a alguien le importe que haya sido expulsada del colegio? Después de todo, me han reemplazado con Lila fácilmente.

Chat negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. No era del todo así, él estaba dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que el director Damocles cambiara de parecer.

—Por los bigotes que no tengo —exclamó dando un aplauso, para llamar la atención de su amiga que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento—, casi se me olvido a lo que venía.

—¿Y qué es eso, si se puede saber?

El rubio tomó su vara y activó la pantalla. En ella, comenzó a reproducirse un video de la escuela, al parecer del día de hoy.

—Al parecer, la profesora Bustier y uno de tus compañeros están haciendo una colecta de firmas para que vuelvas.

—¿Alya? —preguntó, si así fuera, eso sí sería algo que la haría sentir bien.

—No —negó y dejó de mirar la pantalla para observarla a ella. Marinette era una amiga muy apreciada para él y entonces lo notó, como las mejillas de la chica se ponía roja cuando lo veía a él encabezar la búsqueda de firmas para volverla a incorporar—. Ese chiquillo está muy interesado en que vuelvas a clases —le comentó.

—Adrien es uno de mis amigos más apreciados —respondió, mirando al chico a su lado—. Es el único que no ha sucumbido a las mentiras de Lila —suspiró y se quedó viendo con una sonrisa aquel video. Nino y Mark lo acompañaban en la recolección de firmas—. Aunque no lo logren, voy a hacerles llegar mis agradecimientos.

—No debes perder las esperanzas —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Mientras haya una persona que confié en ti, no puedes derrumbarte. Y como verás, somos muchos los que confiamos en ti.

—¿Somos? —preguntó.

—Prrsupuesto, Prrincesa —guardó la vara, llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho—. Pues cuentas con el apoyo de este superhéroe también.

—¿Y tú por qué? —cruzada de brazos, se alejó del muchacho.

—Me gusta ver el lado bueno a todo —respondió, también mirando el río Sena—. Y estoy seguro que eres una muy buena persona, Marinette, no pierdas la fe.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza con decisión, saber que contaba con el apoyo de su compañero aun en su forma civil, era por demás reconfortante.

—Pero…

_O quizás hablo demasiado pronto…_

—¿Qué? —preguntó la de ojos celestes.

—¿Qué tanto haces para desaparecer de esa forma?

Marinette lo observó fijamente. Quizás él era el único que podía entender porque desaparecía tanto tiempo, debía pasar por lo mismo… Se acercó al portador de la mala suerte y colocando su mano derecha para cubrir su boca, le confesó aquello sagrado.

—Es que soy Ladybug.

Chat se la quedó mirando preso de la sorpresa, pero cuando vio a la chica reírse, respiró pesado.

—¡No me asustes así, Prrincesa! —exclamó, realmente molesto.

—¿Tan malo sería? —indagó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No sé —se acarició la barbilla pensante—, me haría cuestionarme si tu papá aun me quisiera de yerno…

Ante aquella respuesta, simplemente ambos rieron haciéndole olvidar al chico la pregunta inicial. Marinette lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Chat Noir —le dijo. Ahora fue el turno del mencionado de sorprenderse.

—¿Por qué?

—Por venir hasta mi balcón y evitar que caiga en un agujero sin fondo…

—¡Nada de eso! —protestó—. Eso no pasará mientras este superhéroe esté en París.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio y luego, al río frente a ellos.

Mientras ella tuviera a su gatito de su lado, intentaría soportar todo lo que se le pusiera en frente… Pues la Ladybug que llevaba dentro, no podía ser derrotada.


End file.
